Operation
by Chans
Summary: She wasn't sure how it had happened, how it had come to this. But she found herself attracted to him. And he to her. Though he didn't know she had been holding up a disquise all this time. Was he attracted to her, or to her disquise? Jack X OC ONESHOT


This is a short one-shot in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's I came up with featuring Jack Atlus and my OC Kailennya (Kaiya). I might write a full story about them depending on my homework and the feedback I receive from you (the readers). I always welcome reviews, both positive and negative. Hopefully your reviews will help me write better stories for you lot :P

--

Kaiya let out a deep sigh as she prepared herself for yet another day of holding up her disguise. She pulled her brown hair back in a tight bun so that none of it would show from underneath her platinum blonde wig. After having made sure the wig was secured in place, she began with her brown contacts. Kaiya had been advised to hide her eyes since apparently they were such an ice cold blue that anyone could and would recognize her. She had rejected the idea at first, knowing how contacts hurt during the first few times they were put in, but she quickly became accustomed to them.

She looked herself over in the mirror and nodded. Nothing was left of her usual self. Were the proud and well-known Kailennya Yukina Kaiba, future CEO of Kaiba Corp. used to stand, now stood the insecure and one out of many Yuki Lenn, Personal Assistant of the Personal Assistant of Jack Atlus.

She grabbed her bag and started walking towards the nearest bus station, a stark contrast to the limo that used to drive her around. As she stood in the overcrowded bus that reeked of wet dogs and sweat, Kaiya couldn't help but think back to the day she had come up with this little 'operation', as she liked to call it.

The day had started out as most her days did back then. Her alarm clock had gone off way too early, but she had already been awake. She simply hadn't gone to sleep the night before. Kaiya had been working on a big project. None of the fools working for her could handle it, which was the reason why she now lacked so much sleep. As always after having pulled an all-nighter, she let the limo stop by her favourite coffee place where the driver would get her a double espresso. Kaiya always made sure it was finished before she reached KC's main building, not wanting to walk in looking like she hadn't slept. As one of the most important people in KC, appearances meant everything. She might feel like hell, but it would have to freeze over before she would let anyone notice.

After arriving her day progressed as usual. There were meetings with 'outsiders' in which everyone tried to convince her into either investing into something worthless or into merging with a dying company. Then there were more meetings, this time with 'insiders', in which her own employees presented their new and innovative ideas to her and meetings in which they discussed the progress of different projects the company was working on. By the time all the meetings were done and she was supposed to start her own work, the day was over. Normally she would choose to go home and work or choose to stay in her somewhat smaller apartment in the main building and work, but for once she decided to do something different.

Kaiya decided to look up some information that had been intriguing her for quite some time now. Information regarding the new upcoming King of Duelling, Jack Atlus. She knew he was now a representative for KC, which she vaguely remembered approving of during one of those many meetings. She knew that he was a good duellist, seeing that he did what he did. But Kaiya didn't know anything more.

Duelling had always been a passion of hers. How could it not be with the infamous Seto Kaiba as her father? She had held the title of Duel Queen for quite a while before her work had sucked her in. And now she wanted to know more about this so called King. She felt it might just be time for her to reclaim her thrown and leave the work related issues up to her father and uncle. However, as she got to know more and more about this Jack Atlus, she found her interests shifting a little.

Jack Atlus was from Satellite. A place that had always sparked her interest. She couldn't explain why she found such a ruined place as Satellite such an interesting subject, she just did. But what she found most intriguing, was that Jack Atlus had not only managed to escape from that place, but he also lived in Domino while keeping his origins a secret. After researching some more and utilizing KC's resources, she found out that he had gotten some help after arriving in Domino. But she couldn't find out exactly who had helped him. Wanting to find out, she started reading everything she could find about Satellite and it's inhabitants. What she found out shocked her.

Being the elite among the elite, Kaiya had never experienced discrimination or anything alike in any form or way. When around her, people always behaved at their utmost best. Kaiya had never thought of herself as naïve, but after reading all that she could find about Satellite, she found out that she was. The world she had been living in was a very fake one. She knew surprisingly little about the real world and how people were discriminated because of their homes.

It was then that it first occurred to her. She needed to learn more about the world. About it's people. But how could she do that if people always treated her differently than they would anyone else?

She found the answer with her uncle. After having spent an hour explaining exactly how she felt about her situation (glad that she had so many privileges, but annoyed at not knowing the 'real world'), Mokuba gave her an idea in the form of a sarcastic remark.

'If you want to experience life as someone else that badly, just become someone else. Should be a piece of cake for the super famous Kailennya Yukina Kaiba!'

That night Kaiya started formulating her plan. Her 'operation'. During this operation she herself would go undercover as a normal girl applying at Kaiba Corp. This way she could not only experience the world as it really worked, but she could also find out how KC worked when she wasn't around. And also who had helped Jack Atlas escape Satellite.

Also, some days before she had been informed about some shady activity under Rex Godwin's department, but she hadn't come to the bottom of it yet. As the unimportant Yuki Lenn she hoped to find out more about these activities.

Thus, finding this good reasons to execute her plan, she told her father. Naturally he disagreed. But in the end he told Kaiya to 'do whatever she pleased as long as KC wouldn't suffer from it'. And so she did.

In the end she hadn't really solicited at KC as she had planned, since she needed to be able to come close to Rex Godwin and Jack Atlus in order to find out more about them. So she just gave herself a fairly unimportant job as the Personal Assistant of the Personal Assistant of Jack Atlus. This way she would cross paths with them on a regular basis.

The job was a real walk in the park. The real Personal Assistant of Jack Atlus was such a perfectionist that she wanted to do everything herself. Which left little to do for Kaiya, the Personal Assistant of the Personal Assistant. Thanks to this she was mainly keeping herself busy during working hours. She talked a lot with Jack (to the great shock of his Personal Assistant. Apparently she wasn't allowed to casually converse with him or something?) and she also worked on her Duel Deck a lot. Something she hadn't had the time to do before due to her work.

It was during one of the times that Kaiya was working on her deck that it happened. Jack's Personal Assistant (PA) was out on an errant and they were all alone in his apartment. He came over to her and without her noticing started looking over her shoulder. Kaiya only noticed him when he inhaled sharply as she came across her most prized card. The Blue Eyes White Dragon's Clone, Maximilion Pagasus had made for her as a baby shower present. To her it represented her father and her ties to him. To Jack it was simply one of the rarest cards in the world. A card of which he had to know how it had come into Kaiya's possession. It was then that she told him the first tale of the non-existent Yuki Lenn. Many stories about Yuki Lenn would follow, all for the sake of continuing her operation of course, but this was the first one. The one that started it all.

She made up a tale about her and Kailennya Kaiba (whom she secretly was herself) being childhood friends. She told Jack she and Kailennya had made a promise back then and to verify that promise they had exchanged their favourite cards. Luckily for her Jack didn't ask any further. She would find out later that he didn't because Jack himself had made a promise to one of his old friends, but had broken it in order to stand where he now stood.

Kaiya wasn't exactly sure what had changed her view on Jack that particular day, but during the next few days she caught herself looking in his direction more often than not. It was after he had defeated one of his many challengers that the next step in their relationship took place.

Jack was acting like his usual cocky self after a won match. Then after the door had fallen shut behind his PA Jack's attitude suddenly changed. Though Kaiya didn't notice this until is was to late. She suddenly found herself pinned to the wall with his mouth pressed firmly onto hers. And it evolved from there on until she awoke in the same bed as him the next morning. Kaiya had left in a hurry, feeling incredibly guilty and even more so confused.

She was not who he thought she was. Had he slept with her, or with Yuki? All sorts of questions raced through her head, one more horrible to answer than the other, as she headed home. When she finally reached her apartment (her old, big one. A small mistake made in a hurry) she went to bed and instantly fell asleep. By the time she awoke it was already the morning of the next day.

That day was this day. Her trail of thought was brought to an abrupt halt as her bus stopped at her stop. Taking another deep sigh she stepped out of the bus and made her way to Jack's apartment, where she was supposed to start her workday. As much as she dreaded to go in, she would do it nonetheless. She had made her decision.

She wasn't the blonde haired, brown eyed Yuki Lenn. Insecure and one out of many, the Personal Assistant of the Personal Assistant of Jack Atlus. No, no she wasn't.

She was the brown haired, blue eyed Kailennya Yukina Kaiba. Proud and well-known, the future CEO of Kaiba Corporation. And she would tell him just that.

She walked into his apartment with determination. He looked up from his place on the couch as she firmly greeted him. He stood up and they met in the middle of the room. Before she knew it her lips found his again as his arms sneaked around her waist.

She would tell him some other time. For now, she would be Yuki Lenn. But just for now.


End file.
